


Second Time Around

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Scerek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ended up back at the start (almost). Once again Peter was a charred mess on the ground outside of the Hale house with Derek and Scott looming over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week Day Two : Role Reversal.  
> This one was kind of hard to come up with. I hope you enjoy it anyway

They ended up back at the start (almost). Once again Peter was a charred mess on the ground outside of the Hale house with Derek and Scott looming over him.

There had been no other choice in the matter. Peter had somehow regained his Alpha powers. The same way he had somehow come back to life. The man was a mystery and a dangerous one at that.

Just like before he had set out creating wolves of his own. Instead of unsuspecting teenagers Peter had gone for slightly older but no less damaged. Three of them had died from the bite before he found success in three new Betas. They were more like unhinged minions than pack members.

Scott really had had no choice but to put them down. They had no regard for human life and ran unabashedly around town destroying anyone in their way. The full moon was when it got worse. They could no longer get away with blaming it on mountain lions or other animal attacks.

So there they were again. Allison had her bow and arrow aimed and ready. Stiles had the gun he had been trained to use. Isaac had his claws out ready for anything and Lydia was holding an extra Molotov candle bomb.

 Scott and Derek were crouched over Peter’s burned body his heart beating slowly and shallowly desperately trying to hang on to life.

“It’s your choice.” Scott said to Derek, “You can kill him and become an Alpha again Derek.”

Derek looked from Scott to Peter and before he could open his mouth Peter made a gurgling sound that caught their attention.

“Déjà vu nephew. A second chance to take your alpha-hood. You’ve already decided haven’t you?”

Even in all the pain he was clearly in Peter still found it in him to smirk mischievously at them as if he knew the outcome before it had played out.

Derek looked him in the eye and then turned to Scott, “Do it.”

“What?” Scott asked unable to keep the surprise out of his voice and off of his face.

“Kill him Scott. You have to.”

“But you…”

“I was never meant to be an Alpha. Do it Scott.” Derek urged.

Scott almost hesitated but then he brought up a clawed hand and slashed ending Peter. For good this time. Deucalion had said that when he killed his pack he absorbed their power. Scott didn’t feel anything after ending the man’s life. He looked to Derek who gave him a small smile (strange considering their situation).

“This is how it should have ended last time…with you as the alpha you were always meant to be.”


End file.
